Black and White
by Dr. Dread
Summary: A series of one-shots/drabbles featuring multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I haven't been writing in such a long time... It's almost appalling! Well, this will be a series of one-shots/drabbles featuring multiple pairings! I might even take a crack at some characters I was previously afraid to write about. And they will be updated every now and then. I hope you enjoy these stories of mine. Although, my writing skills are beyond rusty now.

**Anime: **BLEACH

**Pairing**: Izuru Kira x Shūhei Hisagi

* * *

><p>1. <span>A Bridge Too Far <span>

His eyes flickered over to _his _fleeting presence.

He wanted to scream and tell him 'no'.

He had said nothing as _he_ departed, a sort of displeasure etched on his features. His stance was almost nonchalant, his face turned away from _him_.

He was a terrible partner and a cruel man; he had refused to support _his_ leave and bestow _him_ with a dainty little smile and a slight crinkle of his eyes. He knew _he_ liked to see him smile, no matter how faint it came to be. And still...

_No._

He didn't want to let _him _go and see him off all the while crude and seemingly uncaring. He didn't want to wake to an empty bed in the morning, the scent of faint sake gone from his pillows. He didn't want to look around in his house and notice just how big and empty it had truly always been.

His hand fidgeted with the hemline of his olive green sweater; he knew _he_ despised such a color but he wanted to be remembered. Even if his every aspect was to be loathed and cursed, he would not care; he wanted to forever be engraved in _his _memory_. _He would be satsified with so little, it was almost pathetic.

He should never have met _him_.

The game of sensuality and frivoloity would have not enraptured him and taken him leave of all senses. He would not have had to_ feel; _his emotions would not have dared to bubble to the surface and take seize of his heart. Logic and reason ,perhaps, had kept his heart frozen to its core but he had not felt the sting of pain. It was better to have never felt at all.

_He_ was almost gone from view, his broad back flushing his mind with endless memories...

He would not be standing so close to him and left wondering why he was still so damn far away.

Why had they played the game?

Why had he forfeited his routine and agreed to play?

_Why..._

Tears spilled forth from his eyes and streamed down to his cheek, some splattering onto his atrocious sweater.

_- hadn't he stopped him from leaving? _


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the story alerts and review! Sorry for any blatant mistakes!

**Pairing: Tesla x Nnoitra**

* * *

><p>2. <span>A Hero Emerges<span>

It just wasn't possible. In fact, it was all too surreal.

_'I will kill you if you get in my way.'_

The very first words he'd ever been told by his rambunctious Master and he'd followed them throughout.

His Master was great, regardless of his insecurities and desire to feel superior amongst every being. He seldom spoke; a beating was usually in effect should he have spoken out of turn. But he clearly empathized with Master; words were not usually needed between them.

He had signed on to work for him personally and he had not even bothered to feel inferior to his new position as servant. Filled with a fiery streak of loyalty, he only wished to aid his newly appointed ruler on his quest; servitude was a small, insignificant price.

Ever since the threads of fate had tied them together, he had always remained by him. Not once had he questioned the right and wrong-doings of his Master; not once had he felt a passion possess him and move him to defy that maniacal man. He had been the only creature that had been able to understand Nnoitra and he was ever so grateful.

Perhaps, he should have wondered whether fate would destroy all that it had given him.

There was so much _blood_.

Its crimson hue would forever haunt his dreams.

His Master lie dead before him; his body mangled and twisted to degrees he never would have thought possible._ God_, the blood. It almost taunted his mind. Tesla had grasped at the dry sand beneath him, and heaved his body forward - desperation inciting him to get to his Master.

_His fallen Master. _

His mind had crossed over into overdrive, unable to comprehend the absence of life from the fifth espada; his hands had pounded on the torn, crimson-drenched chest - or, at least what had been left of it. Tears surged forth and exploded from his eyes, his hope dwindling down with each passing second. His head roared, his ears ringed; he rendered his voice hoarse as he _screamed_.

How disappointed Nnoitra would have been to know of such a thing. But he didn't care; he had just continued screaming in fruitless agony.

_Nnoitra._

His Master.

_Nnoitra._

His savior.

_Nnoitra._

His _hero_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Renji Abarai x Orihime Inoue

* * *

><p>3. <span>A Little More Than Friends<span>

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She was absolutely beautiful in every way. Her beauty even surpassed that of Rukia's.

Renji felt the memories rush through him; he gradually shut himself off from the present world and he calmly reminisced .

_Rukia._

_From her soft eyes to her smooth toes, she was mesmerizing; she always had been. He would admit, if albeit grudgingly, that as children he had been aggravated by her sudden intrusion into his life (and his 'gang's'). He had been a street rat and change had not been welcomed into his life._

His lips struggled to form a smile at the nostalgia; in the end, his smile was morphed into a tight-lipped frown.

_But she had wormed her way into all of their lives and into his docile heart. She was a different kind of female, that remained strong even in defeat. Her words could be curt and harsh, her eyes even more so; although, at times she could be genuinely caring. Sometimes, it amazed him how her voice could be laced with kindness, how her eyes could be radiant with joy- it was all a mystery. Women. _

_His feelings had taken on a whole air during the time they reunited._

It was sort of odd, how Renji could remember the exact moment in time he felt these damned emotions running rampant within him. He gave the girl before him a once-over and concluded that that day had not been as disastrous as it should have.

_He had been going about his responsibilities as befitting a lieutenant, when he had seen the only woman he'd ever loved in the arms of another. Dry, worn fingers tightly clutched at a stack of reports as the mind processed the sudden sight and display of affection. She had never looked so beautiful... That wretched man did not deserve her. How ironic that it was the same dim-witted blonde substitute shinigami that had brought them together once more - only to tear them even farther apart from each other. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki. A bastard. A fool._

_Renji could have gone on with his insults; taking jeers and jabs at the substitute shinigami had been sort of a pasttime lately..._

_And yet, the young, temperamental lieutenant knew he had been the true fool. Of course, he would proceed to deny such claims should they be uttered. The most precious person in his entire existence had been taken from him - a second time. And she would not be returned to his arms._

_She was far too happy in her marriage to even consider her childhood friend._

_Renji huffed in frustration. He departed quick enough to be left undetected; the sight was too sickening. Anger beat its way into his bubbling emotions and it took a moment to restrain himself; as if he had ever been good at such a thing._

_As he rounded the corner, away from their section of the barracks, the stack of reports were left forgotten on the floor - his body charged forward, his fist connecting with the wall in a quick swipe. His mind refused to register the pain emanating from his bruised fist, instead opting to refresh the mind of a lost love._

Abarai felt the scar that had been left in tune with his memory.

_Rukia had not been taken away from him; he had let her slip through his fingers, through his life. The wretched substitute shinigami had been in his right state of mind to keep what he had found to be precious, close to his heart. He had seized the golden opportunity Renji now believed he was justly denied._

Fuck, it stung,_ no_, it seared the senses.

_With a heavy sigh, he reached for the forsaken mess of papers - that were no longer on the floor. "What the-?"_

_"Ah, Renji?"_

_The young man was completely mortified to have reacted with a spasm and a cry of fright - in front of a girl, no less. His dignity was being torn to shreds by the second! Renji whipped his head around to confront the girl; his tongue itching to to hurl a crude remark - only he didn't. He was floored by the neat stack of reports in her hands outstretched to him. She had personally recovered them for him. Once more, he sighed and guiltily accepted the papers. He managed a brisk "thanks."_

_He would have addressed her properly, could he recall her name. "Renji...is it true? About Ichigo and Rukia?" He could have sworn she had misspoken. And yet, all it took was a glance at her puffy face to stamp out his confusion. "Er, yeah." The man was never too good at solid conversation, much less consolation. Hell! He failed to console himself._

_But it was strange. Hadn't this auburn-haired girl already been long aware of her friends' marriage pact?_

_Ah. He remembered now. Their wedding had not taken place in the world of the living, amongst their usual circle of friends, but in the Soul Society. Ichigo had grown quite attached to their world..._

_Wait. Why was she asking **him**?_

_His eyes sought hers and he knew the reason for it,_ _instantly_.

_While the girl he would forever hold precious in his heart had failed to see the true feelings he harbored for her - this girl, whose blasted name he could not remember, had seen right through him. "Shit."_

_He barked out a laugh, his mind reeling off into hysteria. The slight smile and crinkle of her eyes did not go unnoticed._

_His arms reached out for her and she did not push away. __They were hardly acquaintances and such intimacy was probably strange, but it felt nice not to be the only one with a rotting heart. __Why did two people have to truly know each-other to connect?_

_They didn't._

A chuckle slipped from his lips, his wife cocking her head with a bemused expression in unison. He grasped onto her hips and steered her his way - into_ his_ arms. He held her for awhile, her ginger scent tickling his senses. He elicited giggles from her as his fingers lightly caressed her skin; he knew she could feel his smile.

"Renji! Ha-ha, stop! I've got to finish cooking, mister." Her tone had tried to come off as stern and demanding, but he knew her better than that. He relinquished his grip and cupped her face with one of his hands, the other clutched around her wrist, and his lips proceeded to meld to hers.

"We could always just skip straight to the dessert, Orihime," He whispered near her ear, his warm breath and innuendo-laced comment resulting in the desired effect - her cheeks flushed."Renji!" Her exasperated cry only had him smiling.

He would not be a fool this time and let her slip away,_ no,_ he would keep her and treasure her.

Once more, he pressed his lips against hers, as if to solidify the statement. He noticed she did not struggle the second time around.


End file.
